


What Comes Next

by WhenFandomStrikes



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I NEEDED THIS, No Beta, Season 5 AU, Season 5A Spoilers, We Die Like Men, how about you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenFandomStrikes/pseuds/WhenFandomStrikes
Summary: God has arrived, but what does it mean? (A 666 Beginning)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	What Comes Next

_"Children, you know I hate it when you fight."_

Lucifer stood in awe, barely able to process that he was standing in front of the only being in all of creation that had ever instilled something akin to fear within him. _God_. HIs father. The being who absolutely ruined everything in his life prior to his time on earth.

Amenadiel bowed, because of _course_ he did. Michael, on the other hand, looked pleased. _Very_ pleased. It was unnerving.

"Stand down, my children." God said, smiling pleasantly at all three of the angels ready to do battle.

"And what if we don't?" Lucifer bit out, still reeling from the fight and ready to continue the battle even if God himself was involved. Chloe was at stake. He would do anything for Chloe. Perfect, incredible Chloe.

"Please, Samael, I'm not here for your petty squabbles." God said and raised his hands towards Michael. "It seems I've given you too much leeway, Michael."

"Come, now, Father, there is no way that you could have-" Michael began, but was immediately cut off.

"Go home, Michael." God said, and, in an instant, Michael was gone, leaving Amenadiel and Lucifer standing and waiting for something to happen. "Amenadiel?"

The bowing angel looked up and acknowledged his name and God smiled at him.

"Go. Be with your child." Amenadiel's face softened and God smiled. "Of course I know of your offspring. This is a blessing, my son. Go and be with him." And with a wave of his hand, Amenadiel was gone as well.

"What is going on?" Lucifer asked, his eye flaring a sparkling red, blinking in and out of anger, rage, and fear.

"Much more than you could possibly know, Samael."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Lucifer crowed only to have God raise his hand and cause the room to grow quiet.

"Start searching within yourself, my son. You need to start listening to your heart, your grace, your soul… if you do not do that, you will be unable to stop Michael from destroying everything you love." God said.

"What the bloody hell do you mean by—" Lucifer started, but the next second, everyone was moving and Lucifer stood there, completely shocked and pulling his wings in as fast as he could. He turned to see Chloe exiting the evidence room looking confused and slightly angry.

"What the hell, Lucifer?" Chloe exclaimed as Maze got up from the floor and looked around her. Clearly now wasn't the time.

"Where did they go? Where is Michael?" Maze said, clearly pissed.

Lucifer was twirling around himself, trying to see his father and track where he could have possibly gone, but The Creator had vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"Dad popped him off back to heaven." Lucifer provided, irritation obvious in his voice. "But now isn't the time for that. Right now we have to worry about what Michael's grand scheme was. If it was paltry, sure, no foul, but Dad got involved."

"Dad?" Chloe echoed and Lucifer nodded.

"Yes. Dad. As in _DAD. GOD._ I don't know what his interest in this is, but it can't be good. Not with Michael being the manipulative prick he is." Lucifer growled, a slight tinge of heat colouring his irises red for a flicker of a moment.

"Fuck all of you." Maze growled as she pulled herself up from the floor. "All you feathery asses are nothing but liars."

Before anyone could say anything, she was gone. She leaped up the precinct steps and vanished out of sight in seconds.

"Lucifer?" Chloe's voice came soft and slightly scared. "What's going on?"

Lucifer looked around, watching as the world continued to turn around them and he sighed, before looking down at Chloe. Chloe who he was about to say those three perfect words that he had never said to another being in his entire existence.

"I…. I have no idea." Lucifer murmured as he tried his best to figure out what the bloody FUCK just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I probably bit off more than I could chew BUT DAMN! I NEED THE REST OF SEASON FIVE! So let's write it. Tell me where you think it's going to go. I have SO many theories. Your comments give me LIFE so please let me know what you think should come next!


End file.
